Another LJ Story
by Cassie Lee
Summary: Well I think once again my title sums it up don't ya think? This is a story of Lily and James... plus some marauders thrown in for good measure. Written post GoF...


Another Lily & James

_[A/N: This is...well Another L/J story. Origanal huh? I though I should finally post it...Anna, this is your fault]_

_{Disclaimer: Yeah...this is mine...ha.}_

_ _

Another Lily & James

Story

By Cassie Lee

** **

**Prologue.**

Lily Potter sighed, contented as she sat down next to James with little Harry, fast asleep in her arms. She looked up at her husband and smiled thinking about all the good times they'd had together, both alone and with their friends, making mischief at Hogwarts. She'd known when she first looked into those deep brown eyes of his that he'd been someone special, but he had always been her best friend. Now she could see the good times were going to change and they probably weren't coming back.

James Potter looked over at his wife as she sat down with Harry in her arms and smiled. He'd known when he first took a good look at those dazzling emerald green eyes of hers, that there was something about her, but she, along with Sirius, was his best friend and that was the only way he'd thought of loving her. Sirius knew. From the first time he saw their eyes connect, he knew. What else were best friends for, if not to tease you continually for five years? James knew now that all good times were gone as he stared at his beautiful wife, she knew too, he could feel it. He was prepared for the worst, the Fidelius Charm was due to be put over them and he'd written a letter for Harry to find one day. Just in case.

Little baby Harry looked up at his parents they were both looking sad, so he gurgled, this usually cheered them up. No, they were staring off into space, his mother's emerald eyes, so much like his own, were glazing over, and his father was looking at them both sadly. Harry gave up and started to play with a loose strand if his mother's auburn hair instead.

_ _

_*********_

_ _

** **

**Chapter 1.**

Lily Rose sighed as she sat down in the empty compartment on the long scarlet steam train, _what am I doing here,_ she thought playing with a loose strand of her long aurbon hair, _I don't know anyone, I just had to walk through a wall to get here and I've been getting letters from owls. _'Maybe Petunia's right, maybe I have gone mad,' she said to herself.

'Oh, I dunno, you look pretty sane to me!' a voice said making her jump, 'though I heard talking to yourself _is_ the first sign of madness.' Lily looked up and saw two boys, both with black hair, standing in the compartment doorway, one with _gorgeous_, deep brown eyes, his black hair messy and looking as though he'd never brushed it. The other's looked more controlled and he had mischievous, laughing hazel eyes.

'Hi!' said the second boy, with hazel eyes, 'sorry about old Jimmy-boy, but is anyone else sitting here? 'Cause it's starting to fill up, and you're the prettiest girl we've found so far.' The first boy rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at her as she blushed slightly then decided to answer back with skills she'd learnt from her sister.

'Does flirting that badly come naturally to you, or have you been practising? Yes you can sit here, does it really look like anyone else is?' The boy with messy black here was laughing hysterically as he sat down and the other looked ready to sulk,

'I've just been hangin' round Jimbo to long that's all,I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black,' he stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

'And I'm James Potter,' the other said glaring at Sirius, 'don't worry you'll get used to him.'

'I'm Lily Rose,' she said smiling at James then noticing their raised eyebrows she added, 'my parents idea of a bad joke, they named my sister Petunia.'

'Oh, at least your not in a family obsessed with the stars, yours only likes flowers.'

'Oh yeah, Sirius, isn't that the dog star?' Sirius nodded and James grinned at Lily,

'Yep, that's doggy-boy here, Dad called Oberon, and even his dog's named Pluto.' Lily giggled as Sirius scowled and threw a fire work at James. 

Just as the fire work exploded sending colourful sparks all over the compartment, the door opened and a tired looking boy with sandy, brown hair stepped in and had to stumble back again as some sparks flew passed him.

'Um, hi?' he said raising his eyebrows at the three of them laughing hysterically, 'could I sit here, just everywhere else is full?'

'Huh? Oh hi! Yeah sure have a seat,' Lily said noticing him for the first time, 'I'm Lily Rose by the way, (_don't_ ask) and these idiots are James Potter and Sirius Black.' James and Sirius looked up at the mention of their names and waved at the new boy.

'H-hi,' said Sirius recovering, 'what's your name, are you a first year as well?'

'I'm Remus Lupin, and yes I'm a first year too,' Remus replied smiling slightly, he turned to Lily, 'is he always like this or is it first day nerves?' She shrugged grinning at him,

'I dunno I've only known them 10 minutes, why don't you ask James, he seems to know.'

'Yeah, he's always like this, I wouldn't make him angry though, Dursley did and he was a toad in seconds!'

'Who's Dursley?' Lily asked giggling at these boys who, she could see could make good friends.

'School bully,' Sirius replied laughing, obviously remembering this incident, 'hey, are you two any good at pulling pranks?' Lily rolled her eyes seeing this could be a long train ride and Remus sat down next to Sirius watching the fireworks still shooting around the compartment.

Lily had been friends with boys often before, as her relationship with Petunia had put her off other girls a lot, and most of the girls at her old school were gossips or sat around playing with dolls anyway. Lily happened to find dolls incredibly boring and couldn't see how anyone in their right minds would want to play with them, so she had slowly gained the reputation of being a tomboy. She did however have one thing that she was very attached to even if it could be considered girly; a beautiful gold chain, with a sparkling emerald set into it, which had belonged to her grandmother. 

So she was incredibly happy sitting here with these boys, laughing, joking, discussing what houses they thought they would be in, and they even taught her about Quidditch, an amazing sounding sport played on broomsticks.

By the time the train slowed she felt as if she'd known them forever and had forgotten all her thoughts about her sister.

~*~

James Potter practically leapt onto the steam train with his best friend Sirius Black. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a day he'd been waiting for ever since he could remember. The two if them travelled down the train looking for a reasonably empty compartment, near the end they found lonely looking girl playing with her long aurbon hair between her fingers. They opened up the door, but she didn't seem tonotice, James, who hated seeing people when they weren't happy, was thinking of a way to cheer her up when he heard her mutter to herself,

'Maybe Petunia's right, maybe I have gone mad.'

Seizing the chance he replied,

'I dunno you look pretty sane to me!' he could tell that he'd scared her, but kept trying, 'though I heard that talking to yourself _is_ the first sign of madness.' Sirius was now grinning at his side and he knew there was a 10-1 chance he wouldn't like what came out of his mouth next,

'Hi! Sorry about Jimmy-boy, but is anyone else sitting here? 'Cause it's starting to fill up, and you're the prettiest girl we've found so far.' He was right. He rolled his eyes and looked at her apologetically and noticed she was blushing.

'Does flirting that badly come naturally to you, or have you been practising? Yes you can sit here, does it really look like anyone else is?' he was _not_ expecting that. James sat down trying to control his laughter seeing the look on Sirius' face.

'I've just been hangin' round Jimbo to long that's all,I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black,' he stuck out his hand for her to shake, James was surprised he doesn't bother to be polite that often.

'And I'm James Potter,' James added glaring at Sirius, 'don't worry you'll get used to him.'

'I'm Lily Rose,' she said smiling at him, but she must have noticed their raised eyebrows at her name 'cause the next thing she said was, 'my parents idea of a bad joke, they named my sister Petunia.'

'Oh, at least your not in a family obsessed with the stars, yours only likes flowers,' Sirius replied.

'Oh yeah, Sirius, isn't that the dog star?' Sirius nodded and James grinned at Lily,

'Yep, that's doggy-boy here, Dad called Oberon, and even his dog's named Pluto,' James joked trying to keep the smile on her face, he got one better and got a giggle, but soon realised it was probably because of the Filbuster Fireworks that Sirius had just thrown at him. He laughed as sparks went flying all over the compartment and only he looked up again when he heard his name mentioned. In the doorway a tired looking boy, with sandy-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, was standing, looking as though he trying to decide whether to laugh at them or not. James figured that Lily had just introduced them so he waved at the boy.

'H-hi,' said Sirius recovering, 'what's your name, are you a first year as well?' he asked, _To the point as usual,_ James thought to himself.

'I'm Remus Lupin, and yes I'm a first year too,' Remus replied smiling slightly, he turned to Lily, 'is he always like this or is it first day nerves?' She shrugged, grinning at him,

'I dunno I've only known them 10 minutes, why don't you ask James, he seems to know.' James looked at them and grinned,

'Yeah, he's always like this, I wouldn't make him angry though, Dursley did and he was a toad in seconds!'

'Who's Dursley?' Lily asked James had to keep himself from laughing again, when he thought of the time Sirius had very nicely turned the biggest muggle ever into a very warty toad.

'School bully,' Sirius replied laughing, obviously remembering this incident as well, 'hey, are you two any good at pulling pranks?' Lily rolled her eyes and Remus sat down next to Sirius watching the fireworks still shooting around the compartment. Pranks, that's what Sirius and James were known for at there school and to teachers they were known as 'the deadly duo,'

James watched Lily, while Sirius gave Remus the third degree. Lily seemed to be deep in thought and she kept finguring the gold chain, with an emerald set into it, that she wore around her neck. James decided to lighten the mood again and so he started telling all his worsed jokes, which also got Sirius' attention, soon they were laughing and talking, they explained the houses of Hogwarts for Lily, and it turned out that they all wanted to be in Gryffindor, the best sounding house of them all. Sirius and James were just explaining the finer points of Quidditch to Lily who hadn't even heard of it to their dismay, when the train pulled into the station and he decided he'd succesfully cheered his new friend up.

~*~

_To be continued....?_

_ _

_[Should I post the rest?]___


End file.
